thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationships
One of the features of The Sims Social is the ability to have different types of''' Relationships'. Relationships determine the type of interactions your Sim can have with another Sim. There are many kinds of relationships, which can be grouped into four broad categories: *Neutral Relationships *Friendly Relationships *Mean Relationships *Romantic Relationships Having relationships with neighbors allows you to interact with them, which can reward you with Backpack Items and Social Points. Sometimes, it is a requirement to interact with neighbors to complete a quest. Relationships Explained To gain a relationship with a Sim is to, firstly, make contact with them. You must be Facebook friends with someone and have added them as a Neighbor in the game to initiate a Relationship. Certain social actions can only be unlocked by certain relationship levels. In most instances, a higher relationship level encompasses all of the possible social interactions in the levels below it that are of the same relationship nature. For example, Close Friend action possibilities includes social interactions from Good Friends, Friends, and Acquaintances, but not from any mean-spirited relationships, like Sort Of Friends. When the relationship meter between two Sims reaches either end of the spectrum (high or low), most of the time the player is prompted to request a new relationship status from the other player. This involves sending a Facebook request to the other player that can be posted on their wall, which they must then accept. A new relationship status unlocks a new number of interactions, and usually also yields a reward of Social Points. A bug in the system can cause a relationship request to fail to be sent. As a result, the other player is unable to accept the request, or to send the same relationship request back. After waiting for three days, the request will automatically expire and another attempt can be made. A faster solution, however, is to reach a different relationship level, which cancels the initial relationship request. For instance, if a "Close Friends" relationship request fails to send, you can use the Naughty Tail clothing item to initiate a "Naughty Friends" request. Then use another friendly interaction to re-send the initial request. Either player may use this trick. Relationships degrade over time if you do not visit and interact with your neighbors often. Friendly and Romantic relationships will passively degrade to Awkward Friends while Mean relationships will passively upgrade to Awkward Friends. The more extreme relationships (like Inspired BFFs, Inspired Soul Mates or Frenemies) will change much faster than relationships closer to Awkward friends. It is useful to have at least one Relationship of each nature, as it can be a requirement for completing Achievements or Quests. Furthermore, since some items are more likely to drop from different types of interactions (e.g. mean interactions are more likely to yield a Fury), a player can maintain relationships easier if they designate different Sims for each nature of Relationship. For example, a player could repeatedly direct their Sim to be Mean to Bella, in hopes of gaining Fury or unlocking more mean interactions, but remain Friendly to their actual Facebook friends' Sims. Types of Relationships Click the link of the Relationship name in order to see what social interactions are unlocked by this level. 'Neutral Relationships' 'Friendly Relationships' 'Romantic Relationships' 'Mean Relationships' Number of Unlocked Interactions for New Relationship Level Old Relationship Status --> New Relationship Status : Number of new unlocked interactions '''Neutral Relationships' *Neighbors --> Acquaintances : 142 *Acquaintance --> Friend : 79 Friendly Relationships *Friends --> Good Friends : 11 *Good Friends --> Close Friends : 12 *Close Friends --> Best Friends : 13 *Best Friends --> BFFs : 14 *BFFs --> Inspired BFFs : 34 Mean Relationships *Sort of Friends --> Friends : 20 *? --> Ex-Friends : 48 *Good Friends --> Ex-Friends: 73 *Ex-Friends --> Frenemies: 13 *Frenemies --> Frenemies+: 45 Romantic Relationships *Friends --> Dating : 48 *Dating --> Inseparable : 10 *Inseparable --> Totally Inseparable : 15 *Totally Inseparable --> Soul Mates : 12 *Soul Mates --> Inspired Soul Mates : 45 Category:Relationship